Good Bye
by Darkstar And Lightstar
Summary: LOOK IN THE FIC! COMPLETE!
1. AUTHORS NOTE! READ FIRST!

Okay, I have noticed that I've been getting a whole junkload of complaints… so just to say… THEY ARE NOT BACK-TO-BACK! THIS IS JUST POINT OF VIEWS, WHAT WOULD THE OTHER ONE DO IF THE OTHER PERSON WERE TO DIE! SO PLEASE, STOP THE FLAMES!

Thank you, Darkstar


	2. Stephanie's point

Darkstar: OKAY I have now decided that KAI AND STEPHANIE WILL BE A SERIES! I cannot say how many fics this will be tho… so here is a mid songfic on what happens when Kai leaves…...for good….

* * *

It was dark and stormy, Kai's Funeral had ended 2 hours ago and Stephanie was depressed… really depressed, she had a black dress on and her hair was black. Black nail polish also

_Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

"Kai… Why did you leave me…." She said as she cried tears strolling down her cheeks

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem_

When she closed her eyes she could see Kai and her together again, he was behind her pushing her on a swing

_To find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure_

She opened her eyes… she knew what she had to do….

_Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

She got off of her bed and went to the kitchen. And grabbed something….

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem..._

She went outside to the playground where her swing was and thought back to that moment

_To find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure_

But she continued walking and climbed up to the tower where her and Kai always sat and talked while they just looked down at the town

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

she looked down at the wet town and just stared… tears still strolling down her cheeks

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real_

she took the item and slit her wrists and smiled.. she was soon going to be with Kai… once again looking down at the town with that… a drop of blood strolled down her hand as a tear strolled down her cheek

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/confusing what is real

she fell down… a smile on her face… her eyes closed… blood spilling out of the wound… she was finally with Kai…

* * *

SO! how was it? Please REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTIUNUE OR NOT! 


	3. Kai's Point

Darkstar: THIS TIME! Kai' s POV!

* * *

Kai sat at his bed… She was gone… her smiling face… her happiness… he saw it… he was there… She was gone… he stood up as he looked at the crimson stained object next to him, he then shook his head no… it wasn't possible…

_This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feelin sad you're feelin lonely  
And no one seems to care  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bare_

"Yes… it is…" he whispered…

_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
and we all have the same things to go thru_

He began to go for the object but stopped as a tear fell down his cheek…

_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know_

He closed his eyes as he then went for the object again

_Your days, you say they're way too long  
And your night, you can't sleep at all  
Hold on  
You're not sure what you're waiting for  
But you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for  
But you don't want to no more_

He took the skull embodied handle and went outside to a tall tower

_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
and we all have the same things to go thru_

He climbed the black, rusty ladder

_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over  
Hold on_

He looked down, his shirt, hair, and pants waving in the breeze, he was clutching the skull handle and crimson stained blade

_What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead, what are you waiting for?_

As he looked on a crow of people stood underneath him…

_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over_

He didn't look down… instead he took the blade…stuck it on his wrist and slit it… a tear falling from his cheek… the moon glistening on him… he was now a fallen angel…

_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Hold on_

As the tear fell… his heart now stained with darkness, death… a blood drop fell upon Alex…


End file.
